


Light My Fire

by sevenfists



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: “You look hot like that,” he told Geno at the first red light he came to, looking over at Geno slouched in the passenger seat. Nobody had ever told Geno to sit like a lady, and his legs were splayed wide, showing off a peek of his white cotton underwear.





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoozingkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/gifts).

> There's also a little bit of medical kink here that I didn't feel warranted a tag, but FYI.

Sid frankly forgot about Halloween until like three days beforehand. Just wasn’t his holiday of choice; he was more of a Thanksgiving guy. Some pumpkins appeared on the front porch, and a few cobwebby decorations in the dining room. Sid took vague note of them and immediately stopped thinking about it.

Geno, on the other hand, _loved_ Halloween. He loved getting dressed up, he loved going to Halloween parties, and now that they lived together, he loved buying candy to leave around the house as a constant temptation for Sid. It really wasn’t fair to expect him to ignore a giant bowl of Reese’s cups on the hall table.

He’d been eating Geno’s candy offerings for weeks while still not making the Halloween connection before Geno climbed in the passenger seat after practice and said, “We need costume.”

“Huh?” Sid said. “For what?” And then he remembered some of the messages he’d been seeing in the team’s group chat lately, and that combined with the pumpkins and the candy finally clued him in. Right. Halloween. “When’s the party? Sunday?”

Geno was smiling at him, his special smile for when he thought Sid was being particularly cluelessly adorable. “Yes, you don’t read email? I know you don’t. Let’s go now and get costume.”

“I read the emails,” Sid protested, turning on the engine. “I just didn’t, like. _Retain_ any of it.” He didn’t _dislike_ Halloween. He always had fun at the team’s parties. He just had a lot of other things going on, and there was really no point in keeping track of stuff that Geno would keep track of for him.

There was a Halloween store right in Cranberry near the rink, so they went there and wandered around. They had done exactly this the past two years, and this year was the same: Sid picked the first costume he found that seemed reasonable, and then trailed after Geno as Geno collected a huge stack of costumes to try on. Werewolf, axe murderer, gladiator, Batman, demon. He came out of the dressing room in a sexy nurse costume that had clearly been tailored to fit a woman’s body and said, “You like?”

Sid looked him over. The dress was really short and made Geno’s legs look really long. “This is like that year Beau and Borts went as Playboy Bunnies.”

Geno smirked and struck a pose with one hand on his hip. “What you pick? Good?”

“Firefighter,” Sid said, raising the hat to show Geno.

Geno’s smirk deepened. “Oh?”

“Don’t start,” Sid said. He never should have asked Geno to watch that firefighter porn with him.

“Help, rescue me, I’m burn!” Geno said. “So hot, ooh—”

“Put your clothes back on and let’s get out of here,” Sid said, and turned away so Geno wouldn’t see his smile.

*

The party was a lot of fun. Geno got a little drunk, which Sid always loved, because it meant Geno would grind with him in the middle of the dance floor and let his hands wander as they waited in line at the bar. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he and Geno were living together, but Geno was still kind of jumpy about doing anything that might indicate they were more than just roommates, and Sid loved the moments when he let go a little and murmured sweet nothings in Russian against Sid’s neck.

Sid waited until some of the older guys started to leave, and then he made their excuses and ushered Geno out to the car. That stupid nurse outfit had been making him crazy all night, along with the outline of the little briefs Geno was wearing underneath. He was totally satisfied with the uncomplicated, three-positions-plus-blowjobs sex they had most of the time, but some nights called for a little extra, and Sid was ready to pull out all the stops.

“You look hot like that,” he told Geno at the first red light he came to, looking over at Geno slouched in the passenger seat. Nobody had ever told Geno to sit like a lady, and his legs were splayed wide, showing off a peek of his white cotton underwear. God.

Geno watched him for a moment before he smiled slightly and trailed his fingers up the inside of one thigh, stopping just short of the hem of his dress. “You need checkup? Like, exam.”

“You’re the one who’s been in a house fire,” Sid said. “I’d better look you over for injuries. Inside and out.”

Geno’s hand disappeared beneath his skirt. “Light is green, Sid.”

Sid determinedly kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the drive. He could hear the soft little noises Geno was making and imagine what he was doing over there, but if he looked he would probably crash the car. As soon as he pulled into their driveway and turned off the engine, he leaned over to feel between Geno’s legs: the shape of his hard cock in his underwear, the damp spot he’d leaked onto the fabric.

“Please,” Geno said, fumbling around the obstacle of Sid’s hand to pull up his skirt and push down the waistband of his briefs. “Sid—” 

“Oh, you got yourself all worked up,” Sid breathed. “Can’t even wait to go in the house.” He wrapped his hand around Geno’s shaft and jacked him a few times, lazy, and then bent down to get his mouth on the head. Nobody could see them between the fence and the privacy bushes, but it still felt a little illicit and thrilling to go down on Geno like this, right out in the open.

Geno moaned, his hips lifting into Sid’s mouth. Sid pulled off and said, “You gotta behave if you want me to suck you off.”

“I’m so good,” Geno promised. His hand settled lightly on the back of Sid’s neck, a safe place to touch that wasn’t Sid’s hair. Geno tended to get carried away and pull too hard.

Reassured for the moment, Sid went down again and sucked on the soft head, leaking slippery pre-come. He braced himself with his free hand between Geno’s thighs, snugged up against his balls, and mouthed his way down the shaft. He didn’t plan to get Geno off like this, but he was going to enjoy the hell out of riling him up.

Geno was a moaner, which was one of Sid’s favorite things about him except when they were trying to fuck on a roadie and Geno couldn’t keep a lid on it. As Sid worked him over, Geno’s gasps and sighs filled the enclosed space of the Range Rover. The noises got Sid pretty hot, maybe even more than the taste and feel of Geno’s cock and the musky scent of his groin. He kept going until he felt Geno start tensing up, and then he pulled off and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Let’s go inside,” he said. “Before you can’t walk.”

“You not that good,” Geno said, then yelped as Sid pinched his thigh.

They went upstairs. Geno sat on the edge of the bed, his hands politely folded in his lap. He looked demure, which Sid had to admit turned his crank. Like he was just waiting for Sid to mess him up.

Sid shoved his suspenders off his shoulders and stepped out of the trousers. He set the heavy hat on top of the dresser. In just his underwear and T-shirt, he approached the bed and adjusted Geno’s nurse hat. “You ready for your examination, ma’am?” Ma’am—miss? Which was sexier?

“Yes, maybe I’m injure,” Geno said, sitting up very straight and proper now, his knees carefully together. “You have to be sure.”

Geno had been carrying around a little black doctor’s bag all night, and he still had it sitting beside him on the bed now. Sid didn’t know what was in there aside from the syringe Geno had used to give people fake injections at the party. He picked it up and opened it to inspect the contents. Lollipops, condoms, three packets of lube, and a pair of nitrile gloves still in their package.

“You pack this yourself?” Sid asked, breaking character long enough to be amused by what Geno thought was necessary gear for a team Halloween party. “Surprised there’s no rectal thermometer in here.”

Geno narrowed his eyes. “You examine or just chirp?”

“I can multitask,” Sid said, and then laughed at Geno’s petulant expression and said, “No, okay, I’m done. Ma’am, I’ll need you to get on all fours on the bed.”

That worked. Geno’s lips parted. He watched Sid for a moment, maybe trying to decide if Sid was serious, before he turned over and got into position. The dress rode up and showed off the curve of his ass in his underwear. Sid yanked Geno’s briefs down far enough to bare his hole and his balls. He watched Geno’s hole twitch in anticipation and had to take a breath to steady himself.

The package the gloves were in made a satisfying, crinkling rip as Sid tore it open. Geno glanced back as Sid tugged the gloves on and snapped them audibly into place. “Important to use protection,” Sid said, and Geno made a soft noise and spread his thighs a little wider.

Sid opened one of the packets of lube and drizzled it all along the crease of Geno’s ass. It wasn’t their usual, but it would do well enough for some fingering. “You look fine on first glance,” he said, “but internal injuries sometimes don’t show symptoms until later. We’ll have to do a thorough check.”

Geno reached up to pull the hat from his head and tossed it onto the floor. “I’m ready, Mr. Firefighter.”

Mr. Firefighter. Sid rolled his eyes, glad Geno couldn’t see his smile. He stroked his fingers along Geno’s cleft, gathering the lube, and rubbed gently over Geno’s hole. Geno liked a long, slow warmup before Sid stuck anything in, and Sid had come to really enjoy that, watching Geno’s hole go shiny and soft, or better yet feeling it soften under his mouth.

He knew when Geno was ready from listening to his noises. “I’m giving you two,” he said quietly, not the firefighter for the moment but only the guy who was pretty desperately in love with Geno and wanted to do everything just the way Geno liked it. Geno made a noise of acknowledgment and arched his back, raising his hips higher, and Sid pressed his fingers in.

The glove changed the sensation of the familiar tight heat of Geno’s ass, but not in a bad way. The nitrile made everything smoother and more slippery, and he kind of liked how clinical it looked, his gloved fingers in Geno’s ass, like he really was performing an examination. He pretended he was doing a prostate exam and went right for it, his fingers curving firmly against that spot, and Geno jolted and whined.

“Oh, you’re sensitive there,” Sid said, trying to sound detached. “Is that normal for you?”

He heard Geno swallow thickly before he replied. “It’s—yes. It’s normal.”

“Interesting,” Sid said. He massaged Geno with his fingers. “I wonder if I could make you come like this.” He could and had and knew he could do it now, but he kind of wanted to—well. Geno wasn’t wrong about his thing for firefighters. The nurse stuff was hot, but not the number one thing Sid wanted.

But Geno was making some really good noises, and that was tough to resist. He drew his fingers out to stroke around the rim some more as Geno rocked back into the touch, fascinated by the way the blue glove contrasted with the pale skin of Geno’s ass. “More,” Geno said, and Sid slid his fingers back in, going right for Geno’s prostate again and rubbing firmly until Geno dropped his head and trembled. Then Sid knew it was time to stop.

He stilled his fingers. “Seems like there’s no damage here. You’re—” Cleared to return to the lineup? He sucked at this. “Everything’s just fine.”

Geno tightened around his fingers. He glanced back at Sid over his shoulder. “So?”

Sid pulled his fingers out and got rid of the gloves, turning them inside out and dropping them on the floor to deal with later. “Can you turn over for me? I’d like to continue my exam.”

Geno groaned and flopped over onto his back. The dress was hiked up around his navel. The fat head of his cock peeked out above the waistband of his briefs. Sid’s heart and dick were both completely obsessed with him.

“Looks like you’re in great shape,” Sid said, palming Geno’s cock and feeling it twitch through the fabric. “You ready to, uh. Slide down my fireman’s pole?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Geno laughed at him, which had been Sid’s intent. “Cute.”

“Take the dress off,” Sid said. “I’ve got something else for you to wear.”

He felt pretty smooth; he felt like this roleplaying thing was going great. Then Geno got stuck in his dress and lurched around the room with it halfway over his head, his arms trapped with the sleeves around his elbows. Sid laughed until his stomach hurt and then finally gave Geno a hand and together they managed to wriggle him out of it. Geno flung the dress to the floor, his eyes bright with laughter, and said, “Maybe next year I don’t wear women’s costume.”

“Might be a good idea,” Sid said. “I thought I was gonna have to cut you out of that with scissors.” He reached around to slap Geno’s ass and said, “Hold on a sec,” and got the firefighter’s hat from the dresser to place on Geno’s head.

He thought about leaving his shirt on to keep the whole firefighter thing going, but he was already kind of sweating. He stripped down and lay on the bed, his legs spread a little so Geno would have to stretch to straddle him. He liked how it put Geno a little off-balance and made him take Sid deeper. 

Geno gave him a look like he knew exactly what Sid was doing, but he climbed on anyway, one hand on the hat to keep it in place. It was surprisingly heavy; Sid had spent the whole party fighting with it.

“Hop on, bud,” Sid said. He settled back against the pillows and folded his arms behind his head. “Take this fire engine for a ride.”

“I’m move out,” Geno threatened. He found the opened packet of lube somewhere in the rumpled sheets and squeezed the rest of it over Sid’s dick. When he had decided Sid was thoroughly coated enough, he got into position and rubbed the head of Sid’s cock along the crease of his ass, tilting his hips until he got the right angle and could sink down in one smooth glide.

Sid clenched his hands into fists to keep from reacting. They had done this so many times, but he would never get over how soft and hot Geno was, or how good he looked settling into place on Sid’s dick, his cheeks faintly flushed and his lips parted. It was always kind of a challenge not to blow his load immediately, but Sid tried to hold out because there was nothing better than watching Geno come on his dick.

“Ooh, Mr. Firefighter,” Geno said. He leaned forward a little to brace himself on Sid’s chest, then frowned and returned one hand to the helmet. “It’s not stay on, Sid.”

“Just try it for a little bit,” Sid coaxed. He unfolded his arms so he could stroke Geno’s thighs, teasing along the tender insides the way Geno liked. “Come on. You look so good.”

Geno rolled his eyes. “You want to fuck firefighter,” he said accusingly. Then his expression shifted into more of a smirk. “If my boyfriend knows I fuck firefighter, he’s so jealous, like. He’s mad.”

“We’d better not get caught, then,” Sid said. He gripped Geno’s hips and tugged him forward slightly. “Just lucky I found you home alone when I came to, uh, put out that grease fire in your kitchen.”

Geno shifted in Sid’s lap, rocking on his dick. “I need big firefighter dick. Maybe it’s not real fire, like, maybe I set on purpose, so you come give me your fat cock.”

This was so stupid, but it was also really doing it for Sid, especially when Geno started riding him in earnest, one arm raised to hold the helmet on his head, which made the muscles in his arm and shoulder look huge. Geno was in better shape than he had been maybe ever, and it gave Sid a thrill every time to have this big athletic guy going all glassy-eyed over his dick.

“Ah, shit,” Geno muttered as he hit his stride, his cock bobbing as he fucked himself. Sid could tell the angle was good from how much he was leaking. “Sid, Sid—”

“I want to fuck you in that nurse costume,” Sid said, giving up on the whole firefighter thing. “I want you to make dinner for me wearing that dress and nothing else, and then I’ll bend you over the counter and fuck you until the neighbors hear. God, G—”

With a frustrated noise, Geno tore the helmet from his head and dropped it over the side of the bed. He planted both hands firmly on Sid’s chest and arched his back and rocked in place, rubbing Sid’s dick right where he wanted it. “Touch me,” he begged.

“You gonna come?” Sid asked, not surprised Geno was close after the blowjob and the fingering. He closed his hand around Geno’s cock. “You gonna keep going and let me fill you up?”

Geno only moaned in response. His eyes squeezed shut as he kept moving, and he began to tense around Sid’s cock. Sid hungrily watched these familiar signs of Geno’s impending orgasm. Geno’s cock twitched hard in Sid’s grasp and his rhythm fell apart as he began to come.

Sid worked him through it, gentling his touch as Geno pulsed over Sid’s fist and onto his belly. Geno groaned and grunted and finally came to a stop, breathing hard. He opened his eyes and smiled at Sid. “Thanks for put out my fire.”

Sid laughed and dragged him down for a kiss. The sloppy press of Geno’s mouth was more than Sid could handle. He needed to come, and he wanted to be patient and give Geno the time he needed to recover, but his hips twitched up helplessly, into the tight cling of Geno’s body.

“You come now,” Geno murmured against his mouth. Sid wrapped his arms tight around Geno’s back and held him close as he thrust up, driving his cock roughly into Geno’s ass as Geno twitched and gasped. Unloading into him was the sweetest thing in the world.

Geno slumped on top of him and kissed Sid’s neck as he came down. “Happy Halloween, Sid.”

Sid smiled, his eyes still closed, and reached down to pat Geno’s ass. “My new favorite holiday.”

*

They cleaned up and brushed their teeth and crawled back into bed. It was late, but Sid was still kind of amped up. He curled up against Geno’s side as Geno checked his phone and said, “I had fun tonight.”

“Me, too,” Geno said absently, typing something in the warm pool of lamplight. Without taking his eyes from the screen, he ducked his head to kiss Sid’s temple.

“We should go back to that costume shop,” Sid said. “Get you some other sexy costumes to wear. Sexy French maid.”

Geno laughed and finally set his phone aside. He turned toward Sid and snuggled down with him in the blankets. “Okay. You like to dress up, we can do.”

Sid kissed the scar on his cheek. “Hey. I love you.”

Geno kissed Sid’s mouth gently, and again. “When we retire, we do Halloween in Miami. It’s lots of kids. We give out candy. It’s fun.”

“Sold,” Sid said. “Can’t wait.” He loved talking with Geno about their post-retirement plans. Thinking about retirement wasn’t scary or sad anymore, because he’d have Geno with him.

“Summer in Halifax,” Geno said. “Winter in Miami. Spring in Moscow.” He kissed Sid again.

“Summer in Halifax, eh,” Sid said. “I’m holding you to that.”

Geno laughed. “Go to sleep,” he said, and rolled over to turn out the light.


End file.
